Gra
by mortka
Summary: Kiedy Severus Snape ginie, spotyka oczywiście...


_Pomysł oczywiście został zerżnięty od T. Pratchetta, za co przepraszam_

* * *

Dokładnie w chwili, kiedy ciało Severusa Snape'a znieruchomiało na podłodze Wrzeszczącej Chaty, wysoka postać w czarnej szacie z kapturem, narzuconym na głowę, machnęła kosą, przecinając cienką nić, łączącą duszę czarodzieja z jego doczesną powłoką. Snape, a raczej półprzezroczyste widmo o jego kształcie, popatrzył na to, co pozostało. Nie był specjalnie wrażliwy, ale musiał przyznać, że nie prezentowało się szczególnie korzystnie. Paskudna rana na szyi, wygięte w konwulsjach ciało, ubabrane krwią. Skrzywił się z niesmakiem.

– Miałem w kieszeni bezoar. Ale to pewnie by i tak nie pomogło – mruknął do siebie z zawodem.

NIE. NIE NA PRZEGRYZIONĄ TĘTNICĘ – odezwał się głęboki, dudniący głos bardziej w nim niż gdzieś na zewnątrz.

– Myślałem, że inaczej to załatwi. Bardziej... – przez chwilę szukał odpowiedniego słowa – estetycznie.

MOGŁO BYĆ GORZEJ – odparł głos pocieszająco. Severus przyjrzał się postaci dokładniej. Do przybysza nie miał zastrzeżeń, miał wszystko co trzeba. Czarny płaszcz w najczarniejszym z odcieni jego ulubionego koloru powiewał wręcz idealnie, przyprawiając Snape'a o ukłucie zazdrości. Kosa, tak ostra, że powietrze wokół zdawało się jęczeć z bólu, też budziła respekt. Aczkolwiek stojący obok wielki biały koń wydawał się nieco, jak by to Severus ujął, nie pasować.

– Koń?

COŚ NIE TAK?

– W sumie, i tak lepiej niż miotła – odparł Snape, czując podświadomie, że niedobrze jest zacząć swoje życie pozagrobowe od gafy.

NIE SPRAWDZAJĄ SIĘ. BARDZO NIEWYGODNE. I NIE ROBIĄ ODPOWIEDNIEGO WRAŻENIA.

Tu Severus był skłonny się zgodzić. Nigdy nie był fanem miotlarstwa. Uważał, że na miotle wygląda niepoważnie, a dbałość o image należała do jego priorytetów.

ZAWIEDZIONY?

– Nie, po prostu... nie tak to sobie do końca wyobrażałem.

ŚMIERĆ SPRAWIA CZASEM NIESPODZIANKI – przyznał Śmierć.

– Myślałem, że będę podchodził do tego bardziej emocjonalnie.

TO PRZEZ GRUCZOŁY – wyjaśnił Śmierć. – A WŁAŚCIWIE ICH BRAK.

– To znaczy, koniec z nerwami i efektownymi napadami furii?

POWIEDZIAŁBYM, ŻE MASZ TO Z GŁOWY.

– I co teraz? Czeka mnie jakaś kara za moje uczynki? Czy to coś zmieni, jeśli powiem, że żałuję?

TO MNIE NIE INTERESUJE. JA TYLKO PRZEPROWADZAM DUSZE NA DRUGĄ STRONĘ.

– Drugą stronę? A tam co będzie? Srebrno-zielone pastwiska czy szkarłatno-złote płomienie potępienia? – spytał z nutką ironii.

TO ZALEŻY, W CO WIERZYSZ.

– Nie jestem pewien, w co wierzę – mruknął mglisty cień czarodzieja. – Po prostu wolałbym wiedzieć, czego się spodziewać.

PRZYKRO MI, NIE WIEM. NIGDY MI SIĘ TO NIE ZDARZYŁO.

Snape spojrzał na Śmierć, który nieco zniecierpliwiony stukał palcami w ostrze kosy.

– Przepraszam, głupio spytałem.

NIE PRZEJMUJ SIĘ. WSZYSCY O TO PYTAJĄ. PODEJRZEWAM, ŻE TO TKWI W LUDZKIEJ NATURZE.

– Ciekawość?

CZY TAK NAZYWACIE TO UCZUCIE, KIEDY KONIECZNIE CHCE SIĘ COŚ WIEDZIEĆ, ZAMIAST POCZEKAĆ NA TO, CO SIĘ STANIE?

– Na ogół tak. Chyba że dotyczy to Pottera, wtedy to będzie wścibstwo.

Potter... dopiero teraz na myśl Severusowi przyszedł ten smarkacz.

– Czy... ten chłopak, Potter...

CHCESZ WIEDZIEĆ, CZY UMRZE?

– Wiem, że umrze – odparł lekko zirytowany. Idea śmierci nie była mu obca. – Chodzi mi o to, czy umrze teraz?

Śmierć wyjął z kieszeni dwie klepsydry. Jedna z nich była wysoka i czarna, zdobiona w srebrzyste węże, druga, mniejsza, miała wytłoczony wizerunek złotego znicza. Snape prychnął drwiąco. W obu piasek prawie się przesypał, zostało zaledwie parę ziarenek.

– Czy to znaczy, że obaj zginą? – zmarszczył brwi. Mimo, że tego się spodziewał, miał nadzieję, że może choć raz Dumbledore się pomylił.

TO ZNACZY, ŻE W TEJ CHWILI ŻYCIE OBU SIĘ KOŃCZY. SĄDZIŁEM, ŻE KTO JAK KTO, ALE TY DOSTRZEŻESZ TĘ SUBTELNĄ RÓŻNICĘ.

– Czyli nie wszystko stracone... Mógłbyś...

TO NIE ZALEŻY ODE MNIE.

– To nie jest sprawiedliwe. Poświęciłem...

NIE MA SPRAWIEDLIWOŚCI. JESTEM TYLKO JA.

– Ale jeśli... gdyby tak się stało, że... to w końcu klepsydra, prawda?

DO CZEGO ZMIERZASZ? – spytał podejrzliwie szkielet.

– Po co komu klepsydra, jeśli nie da się jej odwrócić?

Śmierć nie mógł mu odmówić racji. Oczywiście obaj zdawali sobie z faktu, że istnienie dwóch zbiorników nie zawsze świadczy o tym, że oba kierunki przepływu są termodynamicznie jednakowo prawdopodobne, ale pomijając całą tę teorię, coś w tym było.

TO WBREW REGUŁOM. CZY ZDAJESZ SOBIE SPRAWĘ, JAKIE TO MOŻE MIEĆ KONSEKWENCJE?

– Jasne.

DLACZEGO?

– Co dlaczego?

PRÓBUJĘ TYLKO ZROZUMIEĆ LUDZI. DLACZEGO CI NA TYM ZALEŻY? TO NIE JEST TWOJA SPRAWA.

– Nie moja? Obawiam się, że moja. Zawsze była.

CO BĘDZIESZ Z TEGO MIAŁ?

– Święty spokój.

A WIĘC W GRĘ WCHODZI RELIGIA?

– Nie. Tylko Albus Dumbledore.

MIŁY STARUSZEK. POCZĘSTOWAŁ MNIE CUKIERKIEM.

– Tak, to do niego podobne – mruknął Snape. – Zawsze mi powtarzał, że są rzeczy gorsze od śmierci.

MIŁO MI TO SŁYSZEĆ.

– On jest najgorszy ze wszystkich tych rzeczy. Ta jego wiecznie zatroskana mina, z którą patrzy, kiedy czegoś chce... A zawsze czegoś chce.

MYŚLĘ, ŻE ROZUMIEM.

Przez chwilę Śmierć wyglądał, jakby coś ważył w myślach.

NIE MOGĘ INGEROWAĆ W ŻYCIE LUDZI...

Snape starał się ukryć rozczarowanie.

ALE MOŻEMY O NIE ZAGRAĆ.

– Zagrać?

MOŻESZ WYBRAĆ GRĘ – dodał Śmierć zachęcająco.

– Zdarzyło się, że ktoś wygrał? – spytał czarodziej powątpiewająco.

NIE. ALE KIEDYŚ KTOŚ WYGRAŁ KILKA ULIC. I CAŁKIEM NIEZŁY BIZNES. CO PROPONUJESZ?

Widmowy Snape miał przeczucie, że niezależnie od wyboru stoi na przegranej pozycji. Czyli nic nowego, jak na to spojrzeć.

– Podejrzewam, że w szachach nie miałbym wielkich szans? Domyślam się, że potrafisz przewidzieć sporo ruchów naprzód?

OD PIERWSZEGO DO OSTATNIEGO.

– Tak myślałem. Przynajmniej jesteś szczery.

POMYŚLAŁEM, ŻE TAK BĘDZIE UCZCIWIE.

– Kości?

Śmierć zagrzechotał palcami dłoni.

TO, ŻE TAK POWIEM, MOJA SPECJALNOŚĆ.

– Może poker? – rzucił zrezygnowany Severus. To była chyba jedyna gra, w której mógł użyć, i z powodzeniem używał, swoich nieprzeciętnych zdolności legilimencji i oklumencji. Przynajmniej z Lucjuszem to działało. Co prawda, nigdy nie próbował nawiązać kontaktu wzrokowego z oczodołami, w głębi których jarzyły się błękitne gwiazdy.

CZY TO COŚ W RODZAJU OKALECZ PANA CEBULĘ?

– Nie mam pojęcia – wzruszył ramionami.

MOŻE BYĆ. ZATEM, JEŚLI WYGRASZ, HARRY POTTER MA ŻYĆ DŁUGO I SZCZĘŚLIWIE?

– Bez przesady – Snape skrzywił się. – Wystarczy, że będzie żył.

A CO JA DOSTANĘ W RAZIE TWOJEJ PRZEGRANEJ?

Snape zawahał się tylko chwilę. Miał idiotyczne poczucie deja vu.

– Wszystko.

ODDASZ MI SWOJĄ WIECZNOŚĆ?

Snape wzruszył ramionami. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie był posiadaczem swojego życia i nie bardzo wiedział, co miałby zrobić z całą wiecznością.

LUDZIE ZAWSZE MNIE ZDUMIEWAJĄ.

Znikąd pojawił się stolik, przykryty czarnym obrusem i dwa krzesła. Śmierć rozdał karty, które ni stąd, niż zowąd znalazły się w jego kościstych dłoniach. Severus wyszukał pod kapturem świecące punkciki i spojrzał Śmierci w oczy, tym razem bynajmniej nie metaforycznie. Błękitne światło wypełniło mroczne głębiny jego źrenic. Severusa ogarnęło poczucie paniki. I zawodu. Zdał sobie sprawę, że nie starczyłoby mu wieczności na przejrzenie tego umysłu.

Nie wspominając o znalezieniu w nim pięciu kart.

Snape popatrzył na stojące obok klepsydry. W mniejszej ostatnie ziarenko piasku zawirowało na ściankach górnego zbiorniczka i spadło na dół. Szum ustał.

– To koniec – powiedział zawiedziony i opuścił karty. Śmierć spojrzał na jego karetę króli i uśmiechając się - jakby zresztą jego twarz miała inne wyjście - powiedział

W TEJ GRZE CZAS SIĘ NIE LICZY.

– Nie?

NIE. ZRESZTĄ POSŁAŁEM KOGO TRZEBA.

Severus powstrzymał swoją ciekawość. Skoro gra trwała nadal...

– Sprawdzam.

Śmierć popatrzył w swoje karty, a potem rzucił je na stół i wstał.

CZWÓRKA JEDYNEK. WYGRAŁEŚ.

– Ale... – Severus zawahał się, czy uświadomienie Śmierci, że w pokerze nie ma jedynek, nie byłoby zanadto gryfońskie.

TO CHYBA ODPOWIEDNIA CHWILA.

Śmierć odwrócił mniejszą klepsydrę. Gdzieś w Zakazanym Lesie Harry Potter ocknął się, leżąc twarzą w dół na ziemi... W drugiej z klepsydr, zdobionej w srebrne węże, z lekkim szumem wciąż przesypywał się piasek. W każdym razie dość piasku na jedną walkę.

Snape poczuł, że zaczyna się rozwiewać, jakby cząsteczki tworzące jego niematerialne ciało zmęczyły się w końcu utrzymywaniem go w całości i teraz oddalały się od siebie, coraz szybciej. Ledwo udało mu się skupić na tyle, by zapytać

– To już wszystko?

TAK WYGLĄDA.

– A dalej?

TO JUŻ ZALEŻY TYLKO OD CIEBIE. PRZEPRASZAM, ALE JESTEM Z KIMŚ UMÓWIONY. BĘDZIE Z TYM TROCHĘ ROBOTY, POZBIERAĆ TE WSZYSTKIE KAWAŁKI. JAK WY TO MÓWICIE, ALE ZABAWA. HA, HA.


End file.
